OneSided
by juicy.lullaby
Summary: There were three of them, and that meant one should loose.


**ONE SIDED**

*** : change of POV**

**-**

**Her heart** skipped a beat--was that _him_? She clutched her long white skirt with her left hand and pulled it up, then desperately tried to run. Tried. Tried, because she could not do that right now. Chocolate elastic bands covered her right foot; her calves were full of bruises, and contusions clearly shown on her knuckles. Not only that, she hurt her left leg--all the way down from her hips to toe--and decorated it with blue, black, some green painful marks. The same went to her left arm. Oh, one more thing: her right hand's fingers were wrapped in mess bands, too.

In short, she had rather looked like a run-away hospital patient than an ordinary high school student (corrections: ordinary prestigious academy student) who decided to take a stroll to the mall on a school day. Yeah, she was just got to a motorcycle accident, and when her mother told her not to go to academy so that she could rest peacefully at home, she ignored it and escaped.

Not that she could walk easily with such condition, in fact, it hurt like hell. She was crippled and limp, of course. However, she was not one of those two-goody-shoes girls; she could not stand staying at home alone doing nothing, so... huh. At least she went to the mall with taxi. If she could, she would take her motorcycle with her--but she could not because of her conditions, and also her uncle had locked it far on the creepy warehouse at the back of their house. He said he would open it three months later. So far, it sucked.

She finally gave up--she would not able to catch up with _him_ whatever she did. Sighing and mumbling incoherent words, plus shaking her head lightly, she carried on walking to wherever her now-flaw-legs brought her. People smiled at her in pity, some boys wolf-whistled at her, saying, "Get well soon, sweetie!" and she grinned back, she always did.

Fifteen minutes later, she caught a glimpse of _him_. Startled, she froze on her place where was in front of an outdoor cafe. Should she turn around? No, no, it was impossible. It was absolutely not _him_. _He_ had said _he_ would not come back. However, it wouldn't hurt if she peeked a little, right? Besides, it could not be _him_. It could not be.

Therefore, she twirled... and found _him_; no, not he, just a person whose face and eyes and hair was almost similar. This person's hair was longer and messier, his eyes were lighter (or colder?), and his cheekbones was fairly seen. Handsome, cold, unreachable.

"Excuse me," she found herself had walked to the lad. She regretted her unconscious actions--maybe he would tell her to fuck off. "Are you Natsume Hyuuga?"

He did not look up to see who's asking. Impolite, just like _him_. She bite her lower lips, it was like humiliating herself in public. Asking stranger was embarrassing already, so why didn't he just answer, for Goddamn's sake?!

"What if I'm not?" he snapped, and she felt her shoulder lumped down. Did she just... hope? No, Mikan, you could not hope too much. He's dead, and you could do nothing about it. This commotion was your fault for wishing impossible thing like asking God to see person who's dead already.

"Oh," she responded lamely, and she dug her nails to her fist to hold her tears. She was late; the warm liquid had fallen to her cheeks already. God, why these tears? "I-I... I'm so sorry for wasting your time. I'm Mikan Sakura. Sorry again."

She spun and staggered to scram from that place. She was not ready for harsh response like 'I don't ask for your name, Idiot' (now she felt like a total idiot telling her name for no reason) or no response at all. Look Mikan, this was all you get for hoping too much.

"Mikan?" He suddenly called, and she kept her pace, which was very, very slow. She just noticed that the man did not have the same voice with him... maybe if she met him again, his voice would be more masculine than the last time they met. She shook her head lightly, no, you were hoping the impossible again, Mikan. "Mikan," he called once more and she felt a big hand caught her wrist, making her froze on the spot. He pulled her closer to him and whether she liked it or not, she had to face this man. She could not let herself being molested by some strangers, right?

"I said I'm sorry, Sir. Now what do you want?" She croaked, not minding the rudeness of her sentence. That man lifted his free hand to wipe her tears, but she slapped it away. She rubbed her eyes by the back of her hand, let the band absorbed her tears.

"Polka," she winced. Did she wear polka-dotted undergarments today? Nope. So how did he know that annoying alias? Could it be...?

Mikan, stop it! You wished too high, and once you fell, it would hurt. Just pretend he's dead, okay? That was better!

"What are you got yourself into? What are this all wounds? You clumsy little girl..."

She yanked her arm but he tightened his grip. "Let go of me, you bastard!" she hissed, and all heads turned to them, even the people passed by. He looked into her eyes with those sad ruby orbs, and she whimpered. "No," she shook her head again.

"I'm Natsume," he stated.

"No," she repeated with higher pitch. "He's dead,"

"I'm not dead."

She was tired. So damn tired, angry, sad, crushed...

"Help!" she screamed. "Help me! Pervert!"

Thus, people who first only looked at them now jumped to help her, separated her from Natsume's twin, after lot of efforts. That man seemed could not allow her disappeared from his sight, but her knights (which mostly boy around her age) were many and he lost. A woman in her mid forties, still on her office clothing, caught her and whispered some comforting words.

"Here," a glass of iced tea appeared. A boy teen with ring on his lips shoved it gently to her hand, and she recognized him as the cafe's customer who sat behind Natsume. She realized she was trembling when she received the tea, and he held it for her. "Hey, thanks for giving me a chance to punch his pretty face. I hate him once he set his foot in this cafe--he acts like a king."

She saw he had another ring in his tongue. She beamed. "Thanks a lot," she thanked him whole-heartedly.

"Nah, that's okay. We will bring him to a nearby police station, don't you worry about it."

She stole a glance at the crowd and saw an old woman swing her shopping bag to the center of the crowd. "Take it!" she screamed and laughed in triumphant.

"He worth it," the woman who hugged her added. She thanked him again and he went off. "Nah, young lady, I will give you a lift, since you're not in the best condition of walking. Where do you live, fella?"

-

Her very first day after three days of resting (or grounded, based on Mikan's opinion. Her mother was so angry after being told about what happened by the nice woman who brought her home). She wore her usual uniforms but sandals replaced her boots. The shortness of her skirt and sleeves showed off her pale skin, which was now decorated with blue bruises and wounds. When she arrived at her homeroom class, her friends were going crazy about her, the girls saying what a waste of such flawless legs, while the boys brought her bags and books. She refused this kind of nicer treatments (not that they were not nice before, they were just nicer today), she was ashamed. Accident was not something you must proud of, and for Mikan, she had it for the fourth time already, so it was embarrassing.

Luca and Sumire was angry for not telling them at first--they were worried because she was not appeared for three days and she refused to tell them what happened and not allowed them to visit her--but then she explained she did not want them to worry. Now they acted like her bodyguards. Kitsuneme and Koko, in the other hand, burst out laughing.

"You fell? Again?" Kitsuneme asked, humph-ed to hold his laugh.

"Just laugh already!" she snapped in embarrassment and punched his arm lightly. Koko did it first and Kitsuneme followed, and they did not stop until Narumi-sensei arrived. She buried herself on her desk while Sumire sat beside her today. She did not have desk mate since he left, but much to her surprise, her friends fought over who would sit beside her. They said she was a good company, and it decided there would be shift.

Her burned cheek of embarrassment met the cold wooden desk and she felt herself relaxed. Narumi-sensei would not mind, besides, Japanese was her best subject. Her phone vibrated and she read the message without changing her pose.

**Tsubasa-senpai :3 **

**my spies said u look like a mummy. why didnt u tell me u had accident? u hate me now, huh? T.T**

Sumire nudged her. She ignored it.

**-reply-**

**i dun want u to worry. n im not like a mummy, my bands only covered my right foot now :p**

Sumire elbowed her. "Stop it!" she hissed.

**Tsubasa-senpai :3**

**i'll visit u asap. im sorry.**

"Oh my God, Mikan!" Sumire hissed.

**-reply-**

**no, its my fault, i am thankful u taught me how to ri |**

"Oi, Polka," a not too familiar voice called, and she tilted her head up.

She met the same crimson orbs of three days ago. He wore the academy's uniform, under his left eye there was a band-aid. In the corner of his lips, there was a dry cut.

"Why are you following me here?! I said I'm sorry!" she growled, but he did not reply. He stared at her and said, "I'm Natsume, and I'm not dead."

"Natsume's dead," she replied stubbornly.

"I am Natsume. I'm sorry for not contacting you these five years, okay?"

She shook her head. "No, no..." She turned her head to her sensei, pleading for explanation.

"He is Natsume, Mikan. He's back," Narumi reassured.

She faced him again, and her eyes stung. Natsume Hyuuga. Was he? She could not believe it--no, she did not want to believe it. She had enough of empty hopes. If this handsome boy in front of her was indeed Natsume, he was not worth her tears.

"What happened to you?" He asked, and he pulled her hands to his face, observing her green knuckles. It was contrast on her transparent skin. Her fellow classmates aww-ed in the background.

Her knees went weak.

**

**"No emails,** calls, or contacts, now you suddenly appear. You said you won't come back, jerk."

She had changed. It was clear that she was brighter (he did not like this because it meant he could not insult her easily now) and grown (he smirked). Her hair was more golden, and a mess bun replaced her pigtails. How long was it now? Three days ago, she also tied her locks in the same style. He ached to run his fingers on it... He had missed her so much...

"My email account was hacked and I lost all of contacts, including yours, and I did not memorize your email. I tried to call you but you've changed your phone number, you move to your uncle's house which I don't know where it is, and you don't join facebook or anything."

Her eyes softened, but her smile that made up his life still had not appeared.

"But you can say hello trough Luca or someone else," she remarked.

He did not reply. Like hell he would let himself call anyone first, his big ego was on the way.

"You're still a coward, jerk," she insulted, and much more words came from her lips. She was frustrated; he could tell it from her gestures. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Narumi-sensei tapped his nails to the white board to gain his attention, and he saw 'OUR MOMMY AND EX-DADDY HAD a FIGHT. EX-DADDY TRIED TO HAVE MOMMY AGAIN' written clearly in black ink. Ex-daddy? Since when someone replaced his place as 'daddy'? Did Mikan get herself a boyfriend? Oh, he would not let her. That man should die.

He scanned the room and found everyone changed, except the goofy smile of Koko. He saw him flipped his phone and called someone, impish grin plastered on his face, and he felt something bad about that.

"Pervert, do you even listen to me?"

She yanked her hands back and puffed her cheeks, stomped down to her seat. He signaled Shouda to move away so he could sit beside her.

"Sumire! Where are you going? You traitor!" she cried out. She still had the same colorful expressions... But he still had not seen her smile...

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she suddenly squealed happily, and the smile which was supposed for him only climbed up her face. Who was this Tsubasa-senpai? He thought angrily, turning around, and saw the writing modified to 'OUR NEW DADDY COMES! EX-DADDY GETS HIMSELF A RIVAL!'

He was burning in fury.

"Why don't my chibi come here and give me a big hug?" A dark blue haired boy said. So he was this Tsubasa-senpai and the new daddy, he thought grimly, and he growled absently. Snap out of it, Natsume, he scolded himself. Why suddenly he cared? Let her had a boyfriend, it was none of his business. This Tsubasa-senpai was not his rival, no. They were not fighting over anything, not fighting over Mikan. As if he loved her. So what with new daddy? True that she was his first crush, but there was no way he would love her.

Besides, he got other girl as his crush, right? For example… for example… okay, he found no one he liked other than her, but he did not love her. He did not love her.

God, maybe he did love her after all.

—TBC—

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.**

**-**

**MY SECOND STORY!! WAAAHH!!! I'm so proud of this! This story is rated M for nakedness and so :D … can you please review? Please? I know my first chapter is not eye-catching… *sobs* but I am newbie, so I don't have much experiences yet…**

**THANKS FOR READING!!! YAAAY!**

**juicy . lullaby is signing out! **


End file.
